Skyscraper
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper. Follow Gabriella's traumatic experience of hurt and pain. Songfic. One shot better than summary TxG RxR


_**Okay, I was sitting at my Mum's work, listening to skyscraper and I thought this would be an amazingly cute one shot to write. So, I hope I done a good job at turning the amazing song by the seriously talented Demi Lovato into a good story. **_

_**Let me know what you all think and hopefully I'll be updating Teenage Dramas soon! :D **_

_**Present day**_

_I didn't flinch. Didn't break. Didn't cry. It was the only time I didn't show any emotion, happy or sad, when the cold blade came in contact with my soft skin, slicing through it in a perfectly straight line across my wrist, next to the other healing scars from previous 'release' sessions I'd had in my bathroom. I watched the red blood ooze down my arm and drop onto the cold tiles of my bathroom floor, mixing with the salty tears from my eyes. I made another incision underneath the first cut, more blood running down my arm, staining the sleeve of my black shirt. A few more cuts and I felt numb, the pain had ran down my arm with the blood and into the drain.. For now. I knew it'd return later, but for now I was pleased with the result. _

_I pulled myself from the bathroom floor, leaning on the sink as my head started to spin around in circles, making me feel nauseas. I ignored the bubbling in my stomach, telling me the contents of my half a bag of chicken flavored potato chips, that I was forced to eat, were about to make their way back up my esophagus, watching more droplets of blood drip into the clean, white basin. _

_I washed at my hands, washing as much of the quickly drying blood off as I could, watching my skin become a raw red colour. I managed to look into the mirror, still not happy with the girl looking back. Her once brown eyes were a dead black, her real smile disappeared long ago, and everything in between and surrounding just looked like a mess. I let out an irritated groan, frustrated at the state of myself. I'd never be able to look good, respectable.. Worthy. I sighed, accepting the fact before I walked away from the mirror, slipping my blade back into my jeans pocket, the only safe place I knew it wouldn't get found by Maria. Or Troy. _

_I dropped down onto my knees next to the bath, managing to shakily turn the tap on, watching the water run into the bath, filling it slowly. I felt numb still, like I was just floating. I smiled smally, closing my eyes as my head spin became worse. My vision was going anyway, tears blurring it as the realisation of life and everything that made it up overtook. The pain, the teasing, the feelings. They were all there to stay. The bullies, the fights, the loneliness. It'd all take over soon, leaving me like this, with no one for the rest of my life. _

_Once the warm water filled the bath I pulled my shirt over my head, dropping it onto the tiles, followed by my jeans and my bra and underwear. I stood in the bath, taking in my appearance. I had cuts starting from the bottom of my thighs, just above my knees, all the way up to the top of my legs, some on my hips and there was one going across the bottom of my stomach. I sat in the warm water, laying back and slipping underneath the liquid, closing my eyes, till sleep overtook. _

_**A Week Earlier**_

"Yeah, but-"

"No, buts, Troy," Gabriella sighed. "I don't want to be here. Don't you think it's a little pathetic? I'm the school nerd, people are going to be talking, I know I didn't do anything, but-"

"I don't care," Troy shrugged. "You shouldn't care," He sighed, squeezing her hand gently. "No buts, remember? They expect too much of you and who cares if you're smarter than everyone else anyway, you're not the school nerd, you're _my_ nerd," He chuckled, bringing a smile to Gabriella's face. "There's what I like to see."

"You always know how to get it there," She smiled, looking down at their entwined hands. "Maybe I should call your Mum, see how she's going."

"Baby, she'll be fine," Troy laughed. "She's been doing the same thing, day in and day out for.. Twenty years." He smiled.

"True," Gabriella nodded.

"Slut,"

She looked over hearing someone spit the first insult of the day at her. She frowned, letting go of Troy's hand, holding the handle of her bag to keep her hands busy. She knew Troy would've heard them, when she looked over at him, his face red with anger and his body looking like it was about to turn around any second, his hands rolled into fists, ready to punch something.. Preferably the guy that just called his girlfriend a slut.

"Just leave it," She whispered, pulling him inside the school. "I'm use to it. Its been dying down a lot this week." She nodded.

"You shouldn't be use to it," Troy frowned, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist, sighing when she shrugged him off. He knew she didn't like using PDA in school, not after everything happened, but it didn't stop him trying. "Baby, please." He sighed.

"Don't 'baby, please' me," Gabriella frowned, trying to unlock her locker. "You know I don't like overly touching in front of everyone, its just till everything dies down. Until the names stop."

"Is there anything I can do?" Troy sighed.

"Take me to my counseling appointment this afternoon," She nodded. "My Mum has to borrow my car, hers is in the shop."

"Baby, I'd take you anyway," He nodded. "Do you want me to just sit outside again?"

She bit her lip a little, afraid of answering his question. "Is that okay?" She sighed. "Its just- its easier for me to go in by myself." She nodded, groaning when her locker still wouldn't open. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She groaned, hitting the cold metal.

"Hey, calm down," Troy sighed, helping her get her locker open. "And its fine, I'm not going to get angry or upset with you just because you want to talk to the counselor alone, if its easier for you to do it that way then that's fine, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay," Gabriella said quietly. "Thank you." She nodded. "I'm sure she'll want to talk to you some time, she keeps asking about you."

"What about me?"

"How you handle everything with me," Gabriella nodded.

"And you say?" He smiled.

"Well, Mr. Nosy," Gabriella started, closing her locker after she got her chemistry books out. "I said that you handle everything amazing. You have ever since everything happened." She nodded, kissing him quickly.

"Mmm," Troy smiled, leaning closer to her. "With a girlfriend like you? How can I not be amazing?"

Gabriella smiled weakly, patting his chest a little. "You'd be ten times the man without me." She nodded, walking towards homeroom.

"Brie," Troy sighed, following her. He looked around, checking to make sure no one was around before he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close against him. "I'd be nothing without you." He whispered, kissing her soft curls.

"Don't lie," She sighed. "I don't need to be hurt anymore."

"Hey, Gabriella." He frowned, turning her around, taking her hands and lacing their fingers. "You really think I'd lie to you? Especially about something like my love for you?"

"Well," Gabriella frowned, looking down at her shoes. "I guess not." She muttered.

"Exactly," Troy frowned, pulling her close against him, hugging her tightly. "Please don't think I'd _ever_ hurt you. Or _ever_ lie to you." He sighed. "Cause I wouldn't, okay?"

"Okay," She whispered, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent, letting it calm her. "We should get to homeroom before the bell ring." She muttered.

"Just let me hold you," Troy whispered, kissing the top of her head softly.

**xSkyscraperx **

"You told her, what?"

"Th-That you put.. Hayden in the hospital," Gabriella nodded. "I didn't realise it was a big deal, I didn't know you didn't want anyone else to know."

"Gabriella, it's a part of my life I'd like to forget," Troy sighed. "That's the reason why I _don't _talk about it to anyone."

"Well, it happened to me, I didn't know!" She frowned. "And don't call me Gabriella."

"That's your name, isn't it?" Troy raised an eyebrow. "And, believe me, I know what happened to you, but things that happened that day involved me, too. I don't like talking about some things just like you don't like touching me, or me touching you, in public and just like you don't like talking about things in front of me."

"Now the truth comes out," Gabriella muttered, standing up. "I thought you were okay with everything!" She sighed, tears building in her eyes. "I was worried about being lied to, about being hurt again. You lied and said that you were fine with everything," She nodded. "You lied straight to my fucking face!"

"I didn't lie, Gabriella!" Troy yelled, standing up. "I didn't fucking lie! I'm so sick of you saying I lied to you, you need to stop accusing me of that," He growled, stepping closer to her, Gabriella flinching as he grabbed at her wrist. "Get it through your fucking head, that I didn't fucking lie! I love you more than anything! You mean the world to me and I love you, I wouldn't lie to you! Cant I be upset that you told your counselor that I bashed a guy and put him in hospital?" He shouted.

Gabriella's tears were fully streaming down her face by now. Her eyes were full of fear as the anger took over Troy's bright blue eyes, turning them a dark grey. It was evident to her that he had a lot of built up tension and emotion, but he still lied to her. He didn't have to say that he was fine with everything, he could've told her what he really thought, that he wanted her to kiss him and show how much she loved him in front of other people, he could've told her that he wanted her normal self back. Then again, he told her he loved her and he told her that she was beautiful to him and meant the world to him.. She still didn't believe him though. So, why would he bother telling her what he felt?

"D-Do you think I don't care about you?" She stuttered, trying to get her wrists out of his grip that was slightly tightening. "O-Ow, Troy, that hurts."

He growled, before his eyes took in her scared features. He let out a gasp, shakily letting go of her wrist before whispering apology after apology.

She frowned, shaking her head as she leant over quickly to pick her bag up. "I'm sorry," She nodded. "I'm sorry about being a terrible girlfriend, about only thinking about myself," She sighed. "About-" She frowned, stopping half way through her sentence, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "Did you want me to take Hope with me?"

"I can look after her," He nodded. "Where are you going though?" He frowned, stepping closer to her again. "Don't go."

Gabriella flinched, heading for the door quickly. "Please, don't," She frowned, taking one last look back at him before she disappeared out the front door. She let out a sob as she got into her car, rushing back to her house. As she looked into her rear view mirror she could see Troy and their tiny girl in his arms, watching her quickly vanish down the street. She felt as though the few weeks she'd been going to counseling had just washed down the drain, every single emotion she'd felt three weeks ago came flooding back. Scared, terrified, distressed.

"_Well, well, well," Hayden smiled. "Look what we have here." _

_Gabriella frowned, protectively resting her hand over her growing bump as she kept her focus on her English textbook in front of her. The library was quiet and until she heard Hayden's voice behind her she thought she was the last one in the building, apart from the librarian._

"_You're growing there, Montez," He smiled, creepily touching Gabriella's stomach. "You suit being pregnant, too bad its Bolton's baby."_

"_Get your hands off me," Gabriella muttered, pushing his hand off her bump before she started packing her things up. _

"_Don't push me away, I see how you look at me during lunch," He smirked. "You want me, babe." _

"_No, no I don't, and I don't look at you." Gabriella shook her head, pulling herself out of her chair. "I need to get home, can I get past?" She asked, trying to step around him. _

"_But, I wanna talk," He smiled, pulling her against him, tightening his grip when Gabriella tried to pull out of his grip. "Listen, you don't give me what I want? I'll take it, whether you like it or not." He nodded. _

_Gabriella felt herself start to shake lightly from fear, pushing him off again. "Get off me, Hayden. I'm not giving you anything." She frowned. _

_Before she could comprehend what was going on, Hayden had shoved her onto the ground, in between two rows of shelves that were filled with books, covering her mouth as he climbed on top of her. "Oh, you're giving me something alright," He smirked. "Like I said.. Whether you like it or not." He nodded, ripping her pants off.. Literally. _

Gabriella shook the memory out of her head, becoming dizzy again. She felt herself drifting off, the water surrounding her calming her quickly. She'd left a note on her bedside table to Troy and Hope, explaining that she couldn't handle it anymore. Everyday became harder and harder to get through, it was getting more and more difficult to wake up and pull herself out of bed in the morning. She felt like nothing was worth anything anymore, sure they meant the world to her, but she knew they'd be better off without them.

Troy thought differently, she knew that, especially when he was pulling her cold, now limp body from the blood stained water, carrying her out to his car. He sniffled, letting the tears roll freely down his face as he carried her flaccid body down to his car. He laid Gabriella down on the back seat, putting his jumper quickly around her bare body before getting in his car, rushing towards the close-by hospital.

He let out a sob, watching her body turn blue as he rushed towards the hospital. By the time he got there and pulled up outside the front of the emergency bay, nurses rushing out to his car, Gabriella's body was shivering and blue. They loaded her up onto a gurney, Troy taking her hand as they wheeled her into the hospital. He felt his heart break as her frozen hand held limply in his.

"Son, we'll have to get you to wait out here," One of the nurses said, stopping Troy from following them into the emergency rooms. "She'll be getting the best care in there."

Troy nodded, running his hand through his hair before getting his phone out of this pocket, dialing the one other person he knew could help him. "M-Mum," He choked out. "Mum, can you please get down to the hospital?" He sobbed, hanging up after he heard a beeping noise coming through the phone. His Mum obviously freaking out.

**xSkyscraperx**

Gabriella groaned, the drugs she'd been dosed up on wearing off, bringing her back to the painful reality called life. She realised she was alone when she opened her eyes, adjusting them to the dark hospital room surrounding her. Looking over when the door opened, her heart filled with relief when she saw Troy walk in, a baby carrier in one hand and an overnight bag in the other hand, there was an empty bed close to hers, obviously for someone to stay with her and a tiny baby crib. Looked like everything was sorted.

"Hey," Troy whispered, seeing her eyes open. "How are you feeling?" He sighed, sitting the things down on the bed before he grabbed Hope out, sitting beside Gabriella gently.

"Better now," Gabriella whispered, moving closer to him, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I just- everything got to me and I started thinking about Hayden." She nodded.

"Its okay," Troy nodded, kissing her forehead. "You should rest, don't worry about anything else, okay?" He sighed, gently rubbing her arm after he put his around hers.

"I wanna talk to someone," She nodded, reaching over to press the nurses button, wincing lightly as a pain shot through her arm. "I _need_ to talk to someone. I don't think the counselor is working"

"I'll wait outside," Troy nodded, standing up when he saw the doctor walk in.

"No," Gabriella frowned, stopping him from going anyway. "Stay with me." She whispered, smiling a little as she watched his face light up, sitting back beside her, kissing her quickly.

"Miss Montez," The doctor smiled, checking Gabriella's charts. "I was just coming in to check on you, I was hoping you'd be awake by now so we could have a talk."

"That's why I wanted you in here actually," Gabriella nodded, sitting up slowly, smiling at Troy when she felt his hand on the small of her back, supporting her. "I think it would be good to talk to someone else."

"Someone else?"

Gabriella nodded, taking her tiny daughter gently off her boyfriend. "I've been seeing a counselor for a couple of weeks," She sighed, kissing Hope's forehead gently. "But, I don't think its working very well."

"Well," The doctor started, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It does take a little longer than a few weeks for things to take change, but if you feel comfortable talking to me about why you decided to try and commit suicide then I'm very happy to listen and help." He nodded.

"Well," Gabriella started, her voice already shaking. "About three months ago I found out I was pregnant," She nodded, looking down at Hope. "I was close to three months at the time and I could just see myself starting to show, I was actually really excited about having a baby, especially with Troy," She smiled, looking over at Troy, kissing him quickly. "We were both ecstatic when I told him and we even started buying stuff straight away, because I was past the first trimester and I knew it was safe," She smiled. "One night, it was about a month after I found out and we'd started to tell people at school and I-I was at the library and.. A guy that we go to school with, he'd been stalking me for a little while, I couldn't report it because he hadn't done anything really at the time," She frowned, wiping her face. "That ni-night.. H-He raped me and then c-cut our baby out of me," She let out a sob. "I called Troy and by the time he got there I had nearly bled to death, our baby was just lying on the ground," She closed her eyes, letting out another pain filled sob. She quickly regained her composure, apologizing for her outburst, only to be told it was okay. "It was a quick recovery for both of us, Hope.. She just.. She powered through everything and.."

"She's a trooper, like her Mum," Troy smiled, kissing Gabriella's temple, rubbing her back.

Gabriella smiled weakly, resting against her boyfriend. "She came through extremely quickly and after being sewn back together and _a lot_ of blood being put back into me I became stronger and thought I was getting better," She sniffled. "But.. Every now and then I feel like.. I feel like I'm made of glass.. Or paper," She sighed. "Something pathetic and weak. Easily broken and I don't know what to do, I hate feeling like this." She frowned. "I don't want to leave my boyfriend and I don't want to leave my daughter, I just don't feel strong enough to be here."

The doctor nodded, taking in what Gabriella had said. "I'd say I'm sorry about what happened, and the sexual abuse I am, but you're so strong Gabriella," He nodded. "You really are, to be able to tell me that story? Just a mere couple of months after it happened? That makes you soo strong," He smiled. "You need to stop thinking of yourself as weak. You're getting stronger and you're rebuilding your life. Think of yourself as.. A skyscraper, you're rebuilding your life from the ground up. That life includes Troy and little Hope here," He smiled. "And I think you should focus on the good, take some time off and just relax with your little family, okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you," She smiled. "I feel better getting it out. The counselor hadn't really completely asked me what happened."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance," He smiled, heading for the door. "I'll be back in to check on you later."

Troy smiled, looking over at Gabriella once the doctor had disappeared. "You're amazing," He whispered, kissing her quickly. "My skyscraper."

Gabriella smiled, shaking her head as she kissed him quickly. "Your nerd, remember?" She giggled. "Thank you," She whispered, kissing his chin softly then his lips. "For everything, for being so supportive and caring and.. I'm sorry, if you ever need me to listen to you or hug you? Just be there for you? Make sure you let me know," She nodded, resting her hand on his cheek gently, softly rubbing underneath his eye. "Okay?"

"I will," Troy nodded, kissing her quickly before leaning down and kissing Hope's forehead gently. "My little nerds." He smiled.

"Hey! Don't call our poor, defenseless daughter a nerd." She giggled. For the first night in a long time she actually didn't feel pressured or obliged to laugh or smile. She was enjoying just being the three of them, no bullies, no fights. Just a little happy family, rebuilding themselves. Like skyscrapers.

_**Well? How was that? Lol **_

_**I used Hope again because I loved that name in My Savior and I watched an interview with Nessa the other day and her character in 'Gimme Shelter' calls her baby Hope in the end. Sorry, spoiler :S But, when I saw it I was like :O! What if they read my story and used my name? Lol (I seriously did that!)**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought! :D Hopefully you all enjoyed it!**_


End file.
